creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Roof
Basic Information This slanted building block half the size of a full block is a light grey wedge with brick-shaped grooves on its sides and bottom, covered with red diamond-shaped tiles on its top side. How to obtain This roof block is part of the Medieval Super Bundle (formerly called "Colossal Castle Bundle") that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017. Medieval Roofs as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Medieval Roofs, but none of these item/block packs include the according crafting recipe for these roof blocks. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for Medieval Roofs to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 8 Medieval Roofs at a time, you'll need: * 1 (block of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like * 1 block of most kinds of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from the trunks and branches of all trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface during the night * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Medieval Roofs These slopes can be placed for building and decoration purposes. They go well together with Medieval Brick Wall blocks. Medieval Roofs can be fully rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. These roofs can also be displayed on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers and similar display "cases". The Medieval Roofs will be automatically reduced in size on or in these display containers. Medieval Roofs aren't used as ingredients in any crafting recipes, but they can be cut into corner blocks in a Processor like mentioned above. They are non-flammable and like all other crafted objects, these building blocks are also non-corruptable. How to process Medieval Roofs further By putting these Roofs into a Processor, one block of Medieval Roof can be cut into either 1 Inner or 2 outer Medieval Roof Corner blocks that can then be placed next to them as a completion. No crafting recipes have to be unlocked for this. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Medieval Category:Roofs Category:Processable Category:Store